


He looks like the sun, and his eyes are the other stars in the universe!

by Frenchbaguetteisfrench



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Hunk (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), post bonding scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchbaguetteisfrench/pseuds/Frenchbaguetteisfrench
Summary: I've shipped heith since the beginning and now...finally...my fics can be more valid than everThis is post VLD season 7God i love themHunk is the type of guy that'll remember the bonding scene and thats what makes it such a strong shipDon't read it if you dont like it





	He looks like the sun, and his eyes are the other stars in the universe!

Hunk smiled to himself, sitting up in his hospital bed. He was surrounded by family, he was alive, the universe was safe- what more could he want? Wasn't he being greedy if he wanted more? But everytime he closed his eyes, everytime the curtains closed and he was alone, he had visions of him. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right.

Because despite all this happiness, he wanted Keith. They had a steady bond by now, a friendship that was strong and yet he still wanted more than that. At first he shook it off as strong friendship feelings, or misplaced happiness, or recognition getting to his head but by now he refused to believe it.

He sighed slightly, not realizing he had zoned out from his family's speaking.

"What's wrong Hunk?" His younger nephew asked, and he snapped back to reality, stuttering a bit as he floundered for words.

"I think Hunk should get some more rest. Let's leave him to it." They piled out of the room, filing out quickly. He found himself alone with his thoughts again. He thought about his crush on Keith, what could go wrong, and he remembered and important aspect. Lance. It was no secret, everyone knew Lance acted like he had a crush on Keith so it must be true. Hunk shook his head. He couldn't do that to his best friend. Not to mention, he couldn't. Keith would never like a huge guy like him romantically. They always liked Lance more, Lance was pretty. With ill content, he burrowed into the blankets, trying to get some rest, yet thoughts penetrated into his mind and he felt the image of Keith burning in the back of his mind, gnawing at him until his stomach felt nauseous. He shut his eyes tightly, hoping sleep would take him.

 

Keith sat up in his bed, looking out the window. He listened absent mindedly to the chattering of his family, his mother, Kolivan, Shiro. Yet one person stuck to his mind like the blade to his hand or the glue to the paper-

And oh God he was in love. He was absolutely in love with him. With his smile, with his courage, and with his beautiful eyes- He rubbed his eyes.

"Keith? You okay?" Shiro's voice cut through. He nodded, looking to the side.

"I'm fine." He spoke, but Shiro frowned at him.

"I can tell when something's on your mind. What's wrong?" Keith's face went red, he felt heat flood through him.

"I want to see Hunk." He shrugged, acting nonchalant when inside he was screaming.

"Oh?" Shiro had a sly smile that made Keith squirm.

"I'm the leader, I want to check if he's okay. I'll check on the others-" He begun but Krolia cut him off.

"You don't have to make excuses for wanting to visit a friend." She smiled, but had a glint in her eyes, a mother's knowledge, a sixth sense. He huffed.

"I just want to check on him, that's all."

 

Hunk awoke in the early hours of the morning, the sun rise filtering in, hitting his face. He looked at the red orange hues and it reminded him- He shook his head. His hands started sweating. Should he go see him? Is he wanted there? He doesn't want to overstep his boundaries, and this is the first time he's overthought so much in years. He feels his heart flutter, he looks out his door window, no one seemed to be awake, it looked around 5am, he pulled himself out of bed, quietly etching along the halls. He scanned rooms, looking in the windows. He spotted Lance, and smiled to himself, Lance had his headphones on as per usual. He continued to totter down the hallway on weak legs, he looked down at his feet. He had no socks, and all he donned was a hospital gown. He peered in Keith's door, surprised to see him getting up. Hunk held a breath, pressing himself to the wall adjacent to the door, out of sight. He put a hand over his heart, and almost shrieked when the door swung off, and Keith emerged, going the opposite way that Hunk had come from.

"23...This...isn't the way" Hunk felt his breath hitch in his throat. 23 was his room number. He stood up straight, and Keith turned abruptly, stopping in his tracks when their eyes met.

"Uh..." Keith uttered, eyes trained on him in a steel, shocked expression. He puffed out his chest.

"I uh, wow, didn't expect you to be up so early?" Hunk mustered, a sheepish smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck. Keith licked his lip, hands sweating.

"I couldn't sleep much. I was...worried." He admitted, feeling open. Hunk's eyes widened, concern shining through them, as he closed the overly large gap between them.

"What's wrong? If you have nightmares I can talk you through them? Man, I used to get them all the time! I still do, actually, just not as bad or as frequent, you know?" He rambled, in the cute little tone he always used. Keith inhaled a breath, chest feeling ready to bust. 

"It's not that. Um, can we go outside? To the benches." He pointed to the sliding door, which contained a confined patio, with a small Royal poinciana of Orange flowering hovering o'er head. Hunk nodded, leading him outside silently, neck sweating. He sat down, fiddling with an orange petal as Keith copied.

"Well, or a while now, I was thinking that I'm in love with someone. I'm not really good at emotions, but I'm willing to try for this person." Hunk sucked in a breath, forcing a smile. Of course, it was Lance. 

"Keith, that's amazing. " He said simply, in a comforting voice. Keith nodded, looking up at the tree, the way the lights of the sun filtered through the petals and leaves.

"It's a he." He muttered, looking to the side. Hunk hummed, confusion.

"Keith, buddy, speak up or I can't hear ya." He reminded, in a tone that didn't make him feel threatened, it made him feel at ease.

"I'm gay." He rubbed the back of his neck. A beat of silence passed, and Keith looked to Hunk, his golden honey eyes shining with joy and happiness.

"We really do travel in packs! Shiro, Me, Pidge, AND Lance are LGBT+!" He exclaimed, grinning brightly and it was like someone had taken the sun and placed it in his smile, like someone took the stars and brought them to his very eyes. Keith gulped, wiping the sweat off the collar of his gown. 

"That's...great." He didn't know how to react.

"Me personally, I'm Bisexual, Big hunka love~" He grinned, cheesily but cute. Keith nodded. He liked that Hunk continued the conversation well, even when he wasn't much of an interesting person to talk to.

"How did you find out?" He asked, and Hunk rubbed his cheek.

"Well, I think I always knew, but I had a huge crush on Lance when I first met him, we actually dated for a while back at the Garrison...well, before this I mean, so here, but before. But he's completely over me, don't worry." He spoke encouragingly, putting a thumbs up. Keith looked down. Of course Hunk mustn't be over Lance. 

"Oh."

"How about you?" He asked, a curious look on his face, his perfect face. Keith's voice caught in his throat, it's not as if he could tell Hunk that he was how he found out, and it wasn't recent either. He found him cute at the Garrison years prior too. He rubbed his neck.

"You don't have to tell me if you aren't-"

"Nah it's fine, it was some cute kid in our class. I don't remember his name though." He shrugged, and Hunk nodded.

"Um, so, I know you have a thing for Lance? And I get it, he's cute, he's pretty, who wouldn't have a crush on him but I wanted-" Hunk suddenly went on a tangent, rambling in that nervous voice. Keith blinked, and interrupted.

"I don't have a crush on Lance?"  He states, but it comes out questioning. Hunk stops dead in his rambling, staring at him.

"What? Really? because everyone says you guys are like, destined to be with each other, I mean, you're opposites, you know?" He explained, heart thumping.

"Well, I mean, technically there's hundreds of people who are my opposite?" He coined in, confused.

"Yeah but, someone you've bonded with, someone you care about?" He reasons in response.

"I've bonded with you, and you're my opposite. My point is, me and Lance are just friends nothing more, we've discussed it. Besides, I like someone else. He's big and sweet and to me he's perfect." He smiled happily, a small yet fond smile etching onto his face. Hunk's mind was filled with people who filled the description.

"Oh man- Seriously, is it that Kinkade guy? Because, I mean, he's good looking and he's big and you guys have chatted a bit-"

"What?! No!" He responded, back straightening.

"Oh, sorry, I jumped the gun a bit, Who is it?" Keith rubbed his arm.

"I'm not sure I can tell you yet. Who do you like?" Hunk felt blood rushing in his ears, the sound of his heartbeat flooding his eardrums.

"Well, I can't tell you but he's a bit alien. He's kinda aloof, pretty, with the most amazing grey violet eyes I've ever seen."

"Sounds like a dream."

"Oh he is. And he's-Oh man, buddy, he's the strongest person I know, mentally and training wise."

"Lance...?" He gave a confused tone, and Hunk burst out laughing into the most beautiful mess Keith had witnessed.

"No! God no, we're over each other, we're just buds! Oh man!" He laughed, and Keith laughed alongside him, laughs and chuckles breaking the morning peace. Hunk slowed down, hand on his stomach. Keith smiled,tucking his long locks back.

"It's um, well, okay, so don't let it make things awkward, but I've actually liked you for quite a long time." Keith's heart felt like it stopped, and Hunk frowned at the silence.

"Sorry, did I mess-"

Their lips were suddenly connected, Keith's long slender fingers caressing big cheeks. It was a messy kiss, their teeth clacked together and his lips hurt but it was amazing because it was Keith. Keith was kissing him. Keith wanted him, he had seen Lance, he had seen everyone else and still wanted him and his heart felt like it was fit to burst, as he kissed back, melting easily into the groove of their movements.

And he was the luckiest man on the planet, holding the other luckiest man on the planet, the future of the universe in his arms.


End file.
